The Show
by maxandkiz
Summary: Jim needs a favor from John, Caleb, and Bobby.  Prank wars anyone?  Dean-8, Sammy-4  Reposted!


Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- This is what happens when I start going through old photographs. I thought it might be safe to re-post this now.

*This takes place a few months after the story "What Sammy's Can't Do".

SPN 

"Okay Jim, we're all here. Now what's so all fired important that we had to drop everything and high tail it over here?" Bobby Singer gruffly asked.

Pastor Jim glanced at each of the men seated around his kitchen table before speaking. "Gentlemen, I have a most pressing matter which requires your help. Several of the men from my congregation have gotten sick in the last couple of days and…" Jim began.

"And you think it's something supernatural" John concluded.

"No, nothing like that, John" Jim replied. "You see, my church is holding a fundraiser for the daycare center we run, you know the one Sammy goes to sometimes, and those men were supposed to be part of the show. I've already tried to replace them with other members of my flock, but I'm still a few people short."

"Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that I drove all night because of some play!" Bobby growled rising from his chair.

"You got it, old man" Caleb called from his spot across the table.

"Quiet, Caleb" Jim admonished leveling an angry glare at the young teen. Turning back to the other men who were standing and heading for the door he softened his expression. "Bobby, John, wait. At least hear me out."

"Fine, let's hear it." John huffed as he sat back down.

"Thank you" Jim sighed. "Now normally I wouldn't ask your help with a matter like this. But I need help and I know you all need a break; a chance to spend some family time with the boys. Between that deal with the trickster, you getting hurt on a rawhead hunt, and then the boys both getting the flu you've had a rough couple of months, John. You're all exhausted and the boys…"

"Dean and Sammy are just fine, Jim" John interrupted.

"Really?" Jim inquired. "Tell me something. What do you hear right now?"

"Besides you?" John replied with a frown. "Nothing. Why?"

"That's my point, John. Dean and Sammy are right behind that door" Jim stated pointing to the partially opened door, "and we don't hear a sound."

"So?" John grumbled shrugging his shoulders.

"Johnny, your boys are never quiet. My house is always full of noise when they're with me. They're always running around, shouting or laughing while they play or watch TV. Those boys are never quiet unless they're sick or sleeping." Bobby answered once he figured out where Jim was headed.

"Sammy's not even quiet when he sleeps." Caleb added as he walked over to the door and peeked out. "Huh, don't think I've ever seen them actually sit and color without fussing before."

"So the boys are quiet. They're just getting over the flu." John reasoned. "They'll be back to their old selves in no time."

"I don't think so, John." Jim argued. "Sammy's been extremely quiet and clingy since you got out of the hospital. And Dean has been shadowing his little brother the whole time they've been here. It's almost like he's expecting Sammy to disappear if he looks away."

"Okay, okay, so the boys are a little clingy. How is our helping with your show going to fix that?" John asked.

"Oh, this is the perfect solution for your problem, my friend." Jim assured John. "Trust me."

"What do you think, Johnny? Should we trust him and do this thing or book it outta town?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"Hmmmm" John murmured scratching his chin. "Guess we can trust him. Jim hasn't steered us wrong yet."

"Yeah, you're right." Bobby agreed. "So what do you want us to do, Jim?"

In the next room

"Hey boys!" Joshua called from the recliner. "You wanna go outside and throw…"

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?" bellowed from the half open door cutting Josh off and frightening Dean and Sammy.

"Sounds like your daddy's not too happy." Josh said. Seeing the boys' expressions he quickly made his way over to the couch. Taking a seat beside Dean he scooped Sammy up with his good arm and settled him in his lap. "Don't worry guys. Jim will calm him down." He assured the boys. "Why don't we go outside and play ball for a while? Give your daddy a chance to cool off."

"Dad said we can't go outside." Dean replied picking up the crayon his little brother had dropped. "Come on Sammy, let's finish coloring."

Josh watched the little boys as they sat back down on the floor and silently began coloring once more. _"Oh Johnny! What did you do?"_ he thought. 

In the kitchen 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but alright. I'll do it." John muttered.

"Count me in, too" Bobby chimed in. "I don't like it, but I guess if John here is up for it, then I can handle it, too."

"Thank you! I knew I could count on you! We'll have a run through tomorrow afternoon and then the show a few hours later." Jim happily said. "Believe me boys, you won't regret it."

"I already do" John grumbled as he stood and walked to the door. 

The next evening 

Joshua led Dean and Sammy down the aisle of the crowded high school auditorium. Stopping at the third row from the front he sat down in the first metal chair, pulled Sammy into his lap, and motioned for Dean to sit beside him. "Can you boys see alright?" he asked.

Sitting on the edge of his chair Dean leaned left and right as he attempted to see around the man sitting in front of him. Scooting to his left and ducking his head he just could make out a piece of the stage floor. "I can see the stage." He replied.

Rolling his eyes at the obvious fib Joshua stood back up. "Here Dean, switch seats with me." He instructed. "You don't want to miss this."

"What are we gonna see?" Dean asked as he gazed around at all the people filing into the room. "Are all these people here to see dad and Uncle Bobby?"

"They sure are, champ." Joshua told the little boy. "That dad of yours is the star of the show tonight."

"Really?" Dean whispered in awe. "What's he gonna do?"

"You'll see, Dean" Josh answered as the lights flickered. "Show's about to start."

Dean turned his gaze to the stage watching as the curtain slowly rose revealing Bobby dressed in overalls, a ball cap, and a dirty white shirt sitting off to one side of the stage. He had a shotgun in his lap that was pointed at another man who was standing with his back to the audience. "Uhhh, Uncle Josh, is Uncle Bobby gonna shoot that guy?" he whispered.

"No, Dean. Nothing like that." Josh assured the youngster. "Just keep watching."

Turning his attention back to the stage Dean saw a man come out from behind the curtain wearing a black suit like Pastor Jim usually wore. When the man nodded, a piano began to play and everyone turned to look at the back of the room. Wondering what was going on Dean spun around in his chair and leaned out in the aisle so he could see. He stared open mouthed at Caleb as he came walking down the aisle wearing a short pink dress and carrying a basket full of flower petals. "Ca-Caleb?" Dean stammered as his friend walked by him.

"Caleb gots piggy tails!" Sammy giggled pointed to the tiny pony tails on each side of the teen's head.

"Uncle Josh, what's going on? Why's Caleb wearing a dress?" Dean whispered.

"It's part of the show, Dean. This is a womanless wedding which means the men dress up and play all the parts." Josh explained with a grin. "Caleb's dressed like that cause he's the flower girl.

"Caleb's the fl-flower g-g-girl?" Dean chuckled. "Oh man, I wish I had a camera!"

"Here you go, Dean" Joshua said sliding the disposable camera into the little boy's hand. "Just make sure nobody on stage sees it."

"Awesome!" Dean cheered as he quickly snapped off a shot of Caleb. Hearing the music change he glanced back to see everyone standing up. Getting to his feet he watched as Pastor Jim appeared in the doorway dressed in an outfit identical to Bobby's. Snickering Dean raised the camera to take a picture only to freeze as another man stepped up beside Jim. "Dad?" he gasped staring at blond wig and long white gown. "Oh my G…Sammy that's dad!" he called out.

"Daddy?" Sammy asked staring at the strange looking woman with Pastor Jim. Cocking his head to one side he studied the woman's face smiling when he saw the familiar eyes and scowl. "Daddy!" he cried squirming and wiggling until Josh put him down. Pushing past Dean he raced down the aisle.

John never broke his stride as he leaned down and scooped up Sammy. "Hey buddy" he whispered.

"Daddy look funny!" Sammy giggled tangling his fingers in the long blond wig and pulling on it.

"Hear that Jim. Now you wanna tell me again why I'm the one stuck in the dress?" John muttered as he reached up to fix his wig.

"I told you John. I'm a pastor. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to dress like that." Jim whispered with a smirk.

"I'm gonna get you for this. You know that, don't you?" John replied.

"Bring it on, John" Jim challenged as they walked up the stairs to the stage. Taking their places they fell into their roles, spouting off their lines, and laughing along with the audience when Sammy yanked the wig off John and put it on his own head. 

After the show 

Bobby, Josh, and Jim sat on the stage watching as the Winchesters and Caleb played Keep Away with John's wig from the play. "Looks like you were right, Jim. This was just what they needed." Josh said as Sammy ran from the others waving the wig and giggling in glee.

"Yeah, just wish we had some pictures of John and Caleb in their dresses." Bobby agreed.

"Oh but we do" Josh announced holding up the camera. "Dean took plenty of pictures. I figure we have enough blackmail material for at least the next several years."

"Now you're talking!" Bobby crowed. Seeing John headed their way he took the camera and quickly stuffed it in his pocket. "Hey John. You give out already?"

"Nah, just needed to stop for a minute." John replied. "Jim, I owe you one. I haven't seen Dean and Sammy this happy in a long time."

"You don't owe me anything, John." Jim said. "We're friends."

"No, I really do" John insisted reaching behind his back. Pulling out a plastic spray bottle from the makeup table he pulled the trigger squirting the preacher in the face with orange soda. "Tag, you're it!" he called as he ran back to his boys and high fived-them.

Wiping his face with his hand Jim glanced over at John and his boys who were now engaged in a water fight. "Let the prank wars begin!" he called as he jumped up and ran over to join the battle.

Laughing Bobby and Josh sat back and watched the water war glad to have their family happy once again.

The End

AN- If you've never seen a womanless wedding, you've really missed a treat. My dad was in one years ago and it was hilarious! And no, he didn't chicken out like Jim did. I have the pictures to prove it. :)


End file.
